


A Wedding to Remember

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Spontaneous Heat, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: At his brother's wedding, Dean goes into a spontaneous heat.  He can't just leave, Alphas could get aggressive, so he waits for his brother to say goodnight to all of his guests, but it seems to take forever, so when one of the caterers, a handsome Alpha was a sexy accent offers to walk him to his car, he's hard pressed to decline.  He likes the Alpha, and he's pretty sure the Alpha likes him too.  Que attraction, awkward Alphas, and fluff.  It's a wedding to remember.





	A Wedding to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to bother finishing the ABO Bingo, I sort of lost interest in it, but I have some already finished stories for it, so I figured I'd put them up. I probably still won't finish it, but I hope you like the ones I still am adding to it.

 

 

**Spontaneous Heat~**

Dean tugged at the collar of his dress shirt and squinted down the aisle towards the back of the church.  Why was it so hot in here?  He swiped at the sweat on his brow and looked across the altar to where Jo was standing.  She met his gaze and he saw the concern on her face.  She mouthed the question _“You ok_?” to which he quickly nodded.  He felt ok, he was just hot. 

 

Sam turned to look at him, his own concern etched on his face.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yes, I’m just hot,”  Dean replied.  “Where’s your bride?  Does it usually take this long for the bride to come out during a wedding?”

 

The music finally changed and all eyes turned towards the back of the church.  Dean and Jo had been the last ones to come up the aisle as they were the best man and maid of honor, but finally, now Eileen was coming down the aisle, her parents on either side of her.  They kissed her sweetly on the cheek before passing her over to Sam.  She climbed the two steps it took to stand in front of her soon to be husband, and smiled up at him. 

 

As the minister began reciting the vows, Dean wiped more sweat from his forehead.  It felt like it was getting even hotter.  Sam had insisted on a summer wedding, in a church without air conditioning.  He was standing here in a tux, feeling like he was melting.  His gaze went out over the guests.  Some he recognized, some he did not.  Actually, most he did not.  Their side of the family wasn’t that big, so most of the guests on the groom’s side were friends and coworkers of his brother.  Judging by how full the pews were, Sam had a lot of friends.  Eileen’s side wasn’t as full, though it was still pretty packed.  His eyes swayed back over to Sam’s side.  His brother had said there would be more people at the reception later.  He really hoped the banquet hall was air conditioned.

 

He handed the rings over when the time came and clapped when his brother kissed his new bride.  Then it was time to leave.  When Sam had taken Eileen by the arm and gone down the steps, Dean moved forward and offered his arm to Jo.

 

“You don’t look so hot.”  She said as soon as she linked arms with him.

 

“It’s so hot in here.  Why did Sam insist on a church without air conditioning, and then make me wear a tux while you get to wear a strapless dress?  I’m boiling,”  He tugged at his collar again.  It was time for the reception, finally.  He was stripping off the jacket and rolling his shirt sleeves up.  Man, the air had better be on when they got there.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The banquet hall Sam and Eileen had selected was large, fancy, and blessedly _air conditioned_.  He breathed a sigh of relief two hours later when they walked into the banquet hall and filed down the center with Jo on his arm, just before Sam and Eileen swept into the room, to the cheers of all their guests.  Each table was decorated with a hurricane lamp filled with what looked like lavender, and there was a neat little placard for each guest.    At the head table Dean slumped down into his seat, ignoring Jo’s worried looks.  He frowned when he noticed her whispering to Sam, who of course turned his puppy dog eyes on him.

 

“You sure you’re ok?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.  “I’m fine,”

 

“You’re pale, and sweating,”

 

“Gee, I wonder if that has something to do with you getting married on the hottest day this summer, in a church that has no air conditioning.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.  “Yeah, I know, it was hot in there.  It’s better in here though,”

 

“Except there’s even more people here than there was in the church.  How many friends do you guys have?”

 

Sam chuckled and looked out over the tables which were slowly filling.  He and Eileen did have a lot of friends.  Eileen drew his attention away and Dean was left to his own thoughts.  As the night progressed, he slowly started to feel better.  After ditching his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he got up to move around and talk with the guests he did know, and to flirt with ones he didn’t, but that seemed interesting.  Most of them ignored him, which was annoying.  He got looked over a lot because he was an Omega, but he didn’t let that discourage him.  Flirting came naturally to him, and he was very charismatic, but that didn’t get people interested all that often. 

 

By the time dinner was being served, he was feeling not so hot again.  The steak had been put in front of him was unappealing, and he was barely able to eat any of it.  He’d started sweating again, but now he felt ill on top of it, and mildly nauseous.  His joints ached and he was starting to cramp.

 

“Oh, no…”  He groaned.  This was the last thing he needed; a spontaneous heat.  It wasn’t due for weeks!  The rest of the wedding party was out on the dance floor, leaving him sitting alone at the table.  He was glad for that as he wanted to be left alone.  If he just waited until most of the guests had left, and then asked someone he trusted to drive him home, or at least walk him out to his car, he could escape the wedding without attracting the attention of every unmated Alpha here.  He wasn’t exuding extra hormones just yet, but he was fairly certain he was starting to smell sweeter.

 

Dessert came and that Dean didn’t pass on.  There was cake and pie, tarts and cookies.  Dean helped himself to a piece of pie, and later a piece of cake.  The staff serving the food all night had caught his attention.  The two Beta women that had passed out dinner were friendly and he’d gotten a minute to talk to each of them.  An Omega clearing the tables had been shy but friendly and they’d chatted too but it was the man giving them all their directions that had really caught Dean’s attention.  He was tall, maybe even as tall as him, with a headful of dark hair and a five o’clock shadow.  He wore a dark blue vest over a white shirt, and black dress pants, just like the rest of the catering staff, but he rocked it in a way that drew Dean’s attention to him repeatedly.  He was giving orders in a language Dean thought might be Russian.  It was sexy, and he’d noticed a soft accent in the female Omega.  He wondered if that was because she’d been raised in a home that didn’t speak English, or she had been born in Russia, or wherever she came from.  It intrigued him though.  Did the man come from overseas too?

 

After the dessert dishes were cleared and the tables were starting to be taken down, Dean watched from his seat as the handsome Russian moved around the room, helping his staff even as he gave them instructions.  Sam was off saying goodbye to more guests while Dean waited for him to finish.  It gave him time to monitor the catering staff.  Eventually the handsome man came close enough for Dean to catch his scent.  _Alpha_.  He fought the urge to inhale sharply and draw the man’s attention.  With a sudden heat starting, he didn’t need to have strange Alphas showing interest.  Just because the man was attractive and spoke Russian like it was his first language, not his second didn’t mean he was safe.  He was, however, unmated. 

 

“Hi,”  He blurted when the man stopped in front of his seat to collect his dessert plates.  The man met his gaze and smiled softly.

 

“Hello,”

 

He had the same soft accent the red head Omega had.  It was sexy.  Dean watched him for a moment but suddenly didn’t want the man to walk away.

 

“Is that Russian you’re speaking?”

 

The man’s smile widened a bit as he collected Sam’s plates.

 

“Close, it’s Ukrainian.  Common mistake, my father moved from Russia to the Ukraine when he fell in love with my mother.  I speak both languages, it’s easy because they are pretty close, plus I speak two others, including English,”  He paused, clearly having caught Dean’s scent, and the spontaneous heat he was going into.  “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine.”  Dean grunted as another cramp hit.

 

“You’re in pain.  Let me guess, heat hit early?”

 

Dean looked away in embarrassment.  “Uh, yeah.”

 

“It happens,”  The man said cheerily.  Dean cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at the man.

 

“Yeah, I guess,”

 

“It’s happened to my sister a few times.  Bed rest and, well, if you have someone to help you through, those work best to treat it.”  This time it was the Alpha that seemed embarrassed. 

 

“Yes, well, bed rest is all I can do.”  Dean watched as the man fidgeted with the plates he’d already collected.

 

“You know the groom?  Or the bride?”  He asked.

 

“The groom is my brother.  I’m waiting on him to finish saying goodbye to guests so he can walk me out to my car.  It’s kind of not safe for me to leave on my own.”

 

“I could walk you to your car,”  The man offered.  Dean noticed now how blue the man’s eyes were.  He smiled as he rubbed at a spot on the table cloth.  He was pretty sure it was syrup from his slice of apple pie.  Oops.

 

“I don’t know you,”

 

The man set the plates down and wiped his hands on his pants before offering one.

 

“My name is Castiel Krushnic,”

 

“Dean Winchester.  You manage the catering company?” 

 

“Well, yes, but I own it.”  Castiel replied.

 

“Really?  That’s cool.”

 

“Yes?  You think so?”  Castiel’s smile widened even more.

 

“Yeah.  You must have worked hard to build your own business up.  That’s impressive,”  Dean said sincerely.  “I own an automotive garage.  We restore antique cars.  I started off working for my dad, saving up to open my own garage.  I’ve had it for three years now.  It’s doing very well.”

 

“That is just as impressive.  Do you think you could walk to your car if my sister came with?  She is an Omega too,”  Castiel turned and snapped his finger as he spoke in his native tongue to the red head.  The shy Omega Dean had talked to earlier started walking towards them.  He spoke to her in Ukrainian and she nodded.

 

“I will go with my brother to walk you to your car.  You can trust him.”  She said to Dean.

 

He glanced at his brother who was still saying goodbye to Eileen’s grandmother.  It had been going on for the better part of a half hour at this point.  He didn’t see an end to it anytime soon, but if he waited much longer, he’d be past the safe point of no return.  Reluctantly he nodded.

 

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice.  I don’t want to ruin my brother’s night with my own problems.”

 

“I am not going to hurt you.  Anna here would knock me out if I tried.”  Castiel grinned at his sister who said something to him in his native tongue, making him laugh.  Slowly Dean stood up, grateful that he still had control over his body and wasn’t gushing slick yet, even in the presence of an incredibly attractive Alpha.  He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and came around the table.  Castiel seemed to stand taller once Dean was in front of him and he realized the Omega was just a bit taller.  Most Alphas didn’t like that but this one seemed not to be turned off by it.  His eyes roamed over Dean’s body so quickly Dean almost missed it happening.  Anna mumbled something in Ukrainian, her expression showing her amusement as her brother blushed.  Castiel coughed and motioned towards the door.

 

“We’ll walk you down, make sure you get to your car alright.  Will you be ok when you get home?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I can pull right into my garage.  No one’s going to see me from the street, or smell me.  I’ll be fine,”  Dean assured as they started walking towards the door.  Sam and Eileen both noticed and Sam excused himself from talking to Eileen’s grandmother to walk over to his brother.  He eyed Castiel and Anna for a moment before turning his concerned gaze on his brother.

 

“Where are you going?  I said I’d walk you down.”

 

“It’s ok, Castiel and his sister are just going to walk me out to my car.  I don’t want to bother you, this is your night.  I’ll call you when I get home.  In fact, I’ll call you when I get out of the parking lot.  I know how you worry,”  Dean grabbed his brother, distracting him with a hug.  “I’m so proud of you, Sammy.  I’m so _happy_ for you.”

 

Sam hugged him back, almost melting into him as he enveloped Dean in a big bear hug.  When they parted, his eyes were watery which made Dean tear up.

 

“Stop that, you’re going to make me cry.”  Dean patted his shoulder and moved over to his new sister in law, congratulating her and giving her a hug too. 

 

After exiting the banquet hall, they crossed the parking lot to Dean’s car.  An Alpha, one Dean had recognized as being at the wedding, but not being someone he actually knew caught his scent and let out a low growl but Castiel stepped between them, baring his teeth in warning.

 

“You should leave.  Now.”  There was a threat in his voice and to Dean’s relief, the other Alpha backed down.  Anna patted his arm as he stared at Castiel’s back in awe.  The Alpha shrugged, as if brushing something off as he turned back around.  He smiled warmly again and motioned towards the car.

 

“You’re safe to go.”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder at the other Alpha who had gotten into his own car, but wasn’t leaving.  He was staring in Dean’s direction, as if waiting for him to leave.  It gave the Omega a bad feeling.

 

“I don’t think I am.  Maybe there’s a hotel nearby.”

 

Castiel turned back to see the other Alpha sitting in his car.  He pulled his phone out and spoke in rapid, angry Ukrainian to whoever was on the other end of the line.  When he hung up, he looked as angry as he’d just sounded.  Anna was on alert but not scared of her brother, and that eased Dean’s worry.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I have called my brothers.  They’ve been loading and unloading the trucks, so they’re at the other end of the parking lot.  They will come and you _will_ get home safely.”  Castiel replied firmly.  Another cramp hit Dean and he had to lean back against his car before his legs gave out. 

 

Castiel’s brothers arrived a few minutes .  They were Alphas, and one Beta, and the moment they appeared, the guy in the car peeled out of the parking lot, racing towards the street. 

 

“He might still be waiting out there,”  Dean worried.

 

“If he knows what’s good for him, he won’t be.”  Castiel nodded towards one of his brothers, a tall man with blonde hair who nodded and got in his car to go make sure the other Alpha was gone. 

 

“You’re ok, my brothers are all good men,”  Anna said.  She looked up at Castiel and smiled.  “Maybe you would like Castiel?  He’s the best of all of them.”

 

“Hey,”  One of the other Alphas laughed.  “I’m insulted.”  He was the smallest of all of them, also with blonde hair, but he radiated Alpha pheromones.  He seemed more amused by his sister’s words while Castiel seemed embarrassed.

 

“I, um, well,”  Dean was starting to get foggy headed, and if he stuck around much longer, he wouldn’t be able to drive himself home.  Castiel hissed something in Ukrainian at Anna but she just snorted and rolled her eyes.  He turned back to Dean, looking almost apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry, she’s…”

 

“I get it, I have a little brother, remember?”  Dean chuckled.  “But I really do have to get out of here, before I can’t drive myself.”

 

Castiel nodded and opened the door for Dean.

 

“Maybe…after…I could call you?”  He asked as Dean slid into the car. 

 

“I’d like that.  Maybe….five days, I’ll call _you_?”  Dean held out his phone and Castiel chuckled as he pulled his phone out and handed it over.  Dean typed his number in and then called himself so he’d have Castiel’s number too.

 

“Told you he likes you.”  Anna nudged her brother’s arm.  He pushed back but only gently.  Dean handed him back his phone and attempted a smile but another cramp hit, this time bringing a pulse of slick with it.  _That_ was embarrassing, but Castiel simply looked away.  Dean was pretty sure he was blushing.  Damn cute Alpha with his sexy accent.  He smiled at her.

 

“Good, because I like him too.”

 

“Drive safely, Dean,”  Castiel said.

 

“I will,”  Dean replied.

 

“Maybe, text me?  Let me know you got home ok?”

 

Dean smiled wide.  “I will.  Thanks for walking me out here.”

 

“Of course,”  Castiel nodded.

 

As Dean pulled out of the parking lot Sam called, wanting to know if he’d gotten home yet.  He explained what had happened, and stayed on the phone with his brother until he was parked safely in his garage.  Once he was inside his house, he texted Castiel.  Before he tucked himself into bed that night, he had a date for the following Friday with the handsome Ukrainian.  Sudden heat or not, tonight had turned out to be quite interesting, and he had something awesome to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone, it's very much appreciated.


End file.
